Raimon (Next Generation)
Raimon is the protagonist team for the first season of Next Generation series. Background The team is formed by 6 second team students five years after the graduation match. One day, their principal Okuno Hosomichi came, offering them money to participate in the Football Frontier. Because of the money, the team trained to win the FF. They usually play in a 4-4-2 or a 4-3-1-2 formation, but they also play within the formation 3-5-2. The captain is Nishikiri Mashai. Uniform Home The home uniform is a bit similar to the original Raimon uniform. This uses a T-shirt, with a white polo style collar, azure mist stripes on the sleeves, an azure mist neck line and azure mist sleeve borders, on a light yellow background. The numbers on the back are midnight blue. Shorts are also midnight blue, with light yellow numbers. The socks are white with an azure mist top, worn under dark bluish-green cleats. The captain wears a midnight blue armband. As for the goalkeeper, he uses a white-collared, long sleeved, orange shirt, with white on the sleeves and a bit of dark bluish-green. This is fitted with orange shorts with dark bluish-green numbers, orange socks with white top, and the same cleats. The gloves are white with dark bluish-green cuffs. Torahama Tetsuo's goalkeeper uniform is dark purple with white collar, lavender on the sleeves and a bit of white, and dark purple shorts with lavender numbers. He wears the same socks, white shoes with light purple patterns and white gloves with dark purple cuffs. He changes his cap into a dark purple one with the Adidas logo colored lavender. Ryo Sekiya's goalkeeper uniform is royal blue with white collar, medium blue on the sleeves and a bit of white, and royal blue shorts with white numbers. He wears the same socks, the same shoes and black gloves with white cuffs. In the movie, Ryo Sekiya has a different goalkeeper uniform, with a medium blue stripe on the long sleeves, a medium blue abdomen, and socks being black. Away The away uniform's T-shirt swaps the colors of the background and the lines. The numbers are light yellow on the back. The shorts become yellow with midnight blue numbers. The socks are midnight blue with white top. In the games, the goalkeeper uniform is Tetsuo's goalkeeper uniform. Second Team The second team is a bit to the original Raimon away uniform. Compared, it is mainly ghost white instead of light yellow. The neckline, the numbers on the back, the stripe and the sleeve borders are all midnight blue. The collar is white instead of blue. The shorts are midnight blue, with two white stripes on the ends and white numbers. The socks are ghost white with white top, worn under brown cleats. The goalkeeper's shirt is pale blue, long sleeved, with black on the sleeves and a bit of cerulean. The collar is white with a black neckline. The shorts are black with two cerulean stripes on the ends. The numbers on the back and the shorts' left leg are cerulean. The socks and shoes are the same. The captain's mark is fern green. Training suit The training suit is light yellow, with round collar and blue sleeve borders, with blue shorts and white socks. On the training suit, the „Raimon Football Club” logo is inprinted. Tracksuit Similar to the original Raimon tracksuit, but the lower half becomes white with yellow lightnings, the blue shade is darker, the zips are cadet gray, and there are yellow stripes also on the sleeves and the collar. Members All the team's members. First team Main: * 1./18. Ryuusuke Tachibana (GK/DF) * 2. Torahama Tetsuo (DF/GK) * 3. Category:Fanmade Teams Category:Next Generation Category:Raimon (Next Generation)